Become A Better You
by AnnaReyRose
Summary: "What's that?" "New year's resolutions" She takes the paper from you and reads through the short list. "You haven't done any of these yet?" Your face heats up in embarrassment as you nod yes. Bechloe. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Just a short two-shot. First time posting. Here is Part 1. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of it's characters.

* * *

You don't want to admit it, especially not to your dad, but the past year has been hard.

Really hard.

Though hesitant, your dad let you skip college and helped you get settled in L.A. so you could gain some ground in the music industry.

It's not a money problem. You aren't knee deep in bills and struggling to get by. You weren't naïve enough to think you would immediately make it big. You did the sensible thing and got a stable paying day job. What you didn't anticipate was a year going by and not being even an inch closer to doing what you set out to do here. All you've been able to do is become a reclusive bum.

You don't have any friends.  
You live on takeout and microwaveable meals.  
You barely get any sleep.  
You don't leave your apartment unless you have work or you need to buy something.  
Worst of all, you haven't even tried to get your music out there because you are held back by the fear of rejection.

You're frustrated at yourself for letting this happen.

That's why on this New Year's Eve you've decided to make a list of resolutions.

Make a new friend  
Eat healthy  
Get enough sleep  
Get out more  
Take a risk

Only five. That shouldn't be too difficult. You're determined to shove down all your fears, insecurities, and anxiety so that you can get your life back on track. You can do this.

Wrong.  
You can't do it.

You've started conversations with people from work, from your apartment building, even from the grocery store. The encounters end up with the person either pissed, annoyed, or just weirded out.

You only lasted a week eating food you've cooked on your own before you gave up. Everything you made either tasted horrible or wasn't edible.

In an attempt to sleep at a decent hour instead of staying up all night making mixes, you are in bed by 9:30 and wait for sleep to come. It doesn't. You lay there awake for hours.

You do get out more at least. You've become a regular at a bar right beside your apartment complex. You're finally spending some time in the outside world, but then again all you do there is sit and drink alone. You could do that at your apartment, so maybe this doesn't really count as getting out more.

They hold amateur nights at the bar. Performing would definitely count as taking a risk. You made a set list. You practiced the performance. You even sign up. In the end, you don't show up to perform.

A month has passed and you are at the bar seated at your now usual spot. You are holding the paper containing the list of resolutions you made. It fell out of your wallet when you took out some money to pay for your drink. It's frustrating to look at. You just want to rip it up. You were about to, but a voice stops you.

"Hi"

You look up and there is now a red headed girl with blue eyes seated beside you. You aren't sure how to react. No one has ever sat beside you what more struck up a conversation with you.

"What's that?" she says pointing at the piece of paper in your hand.  
"New year's resolutions" you finally reply.  
She takes the paper from you and reads through the short list.  
"You haven't done any of these yet?"  
Your face heats up in embarrassment as you nod yes.  
She reaches into her purse and pulls out a pen. She writes something on your list and hands it back to you.

You search for what she has added. Turns out she crossed something out.

'Make a new friend'

You look back up and she's got a smile so wide you can't help but smile back. You are absolutely dumbfounded by her boldness.

"My friends call me Chloe"  
"I'm Beca"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here is Part 2. It's a lot longer than Part 1. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of it's characters.

* * *

It turns out Chloe just graduated from Barden University, which is coincidentally where your dad teaches. If he had his way, you would have been a sophomore there by now. Maybe you would have met Chloe there. No, you believe you would have. Especially when she goes into how you were destined to be friends. She spotted the grasshopper tattoo on your arm and enthusiastically showed you her own bug tattoo also on her arm, a lady bug. She says you two are bug tattoo buddies now.

"Oh my god! It's fate! We're totes going to be fast friends!" she says as she invades your personal space.

She recently moved into your apartment complex because it's close to the elementary school where she starts working at soon. You talk all night. Well she does most of the talking but you make sure she knows you are intently listening to everything she says. Thankfully she doesn't seem to mind. At the end of the night when you part ways at the elevator she engulfs you in a hug and tells you she'll see you soon.

True to her word she shows up at your apartment the next day with a roasted chicken she made herself. So, you invite her in and set a table for two. You find out it isn't just a one-time thing. A sort of 'hey I'm new to the neighborhood thing'. Nope, she comes over with food almost every day. Sometimes she invites you over to eat at her place. You eat her cooking so often you feel obligated to do groceries with her and pay for a share of the bill. It's now gotten to a point where you now help her with the cooking. You only do simple things like cut vegetables or measure ingredients but it's still something. You wonder if maybe she remembered your lists of resolutions and was trying to help you.

It's not uncommon for Chloe to spend a whole day in your apartment. Even when the two of you are doing your own corresponding things. You could be at your desk making a mix while she is on your couch grading papers. It's just nice to have some company.

One time you got so caught up in a mix you don't realize how late it has gotten. You look at Chloe and she is fast asleep on your couch. You know how uncomfortable your couch is. There have been many times that you've dozed off on it while making mixes late at night. You're pretty sure she will wake up with a sore back if you leave her there. So, despite being smaller and most likely weaker then Chloe, you pick her up so that you can move her to your bed. She's extremely floppy and it's difficult at first but you manage to get her arms around your neck while you wrap your arms around her torso. You lift her up so that she is leaning on you and guide her to the bed. Slowly, you lower her onto the mattress. You end up falling onto the mattress with her. You try to get up but her arms have tightened their hold on you and she pulls you back down muttering about how you needed sleep too. Once it's apparent to you that you aren't getting up anytime soon you close your eyes. You fall asleep immediately and it's the best sleep you've had in a long time.

Chloe drags you all over the city. She shows up at your apartment unannounced and declares your plans for the day bust still giving you the option to decline. You never do. It's impossible to say no to those baby blue eyes. Most of the time you go out to eat or watch a movie.

Occasionally she'll want do something special like go to the beach. You never liked the beach. In an attempt to evade the sun at all costs, you set up a spot far away from the shore and beneath the shade of the largest umbrella you could find. You sit there the whole time happily watching Chloe do whatever she pleases.

So far, your favourite outing was your trip to the zoo. This is where you discover the awesomeness of red pandas. There are no words you can use to express your new-found love for red pandas. You vaguely remember Chloe saying that you must have la thing for red heads. With a wink, of course. It wouldn't be her without the wink. You're so caught up with the little creatures you absently agree.

One time you go with her to meet some of her friends. All the girls from her Barden acapella team are in town. When you first learn about her acapella team you think it's lame. However, Chloe insists they prove you wrong by providing you with an impromptu performance. You admit they are pretty good. You wonder why they never won. They continue to break into song while you nod your head along to the music. You've never been a singer. You enjoy providing accompaniment with instruments more. You don't feel left out though; the girls always include you in the conversations. Overall it was good night.

You and Chloe are walking back to your apartment complex when you realize something is off. Chloe hasn't spoken a word since the two of you left. That you could have overlooked but she also isn't clinging to your arm. Now that is very unlike Chloe. She stops walking and finally turns to you. She doesn't look at you but she speaks up.

"Hey Bec. Thanks for always going out with me. I know you don't really like to the stuff I make you do. You don't have to do it anymore and I won't bother you so much…"

Where is this coming from? Did something happen? Maybe someone said something. Probably Aubrey. It seemed like she didn't really like you. This is your fault too. You never gave Chloe any indication that you liked hanging out with her. How do you fix this? Chloe is still rambling and the longer it goes on the sadder she looks. So, you do the first thing that comes to mind. Which is to press your finger to her lips. It effectively silences her. Now she is just staring waiting. Oh, you have to say something.

"You aren't a bother"

You want to smack yourself in the face when it comes out of your mouth but you look at her and she is finally smiling. It isn't the most eloquent reassurance but she seems to get it so it's enough. She grabs your hand, interwinds your fingers, and tugs you forward so you can continue walking home. That's new, but it's also better than the un-Chloe like behaviour she displayed moments ago.

Chloe's been avoiding you. You haven't heard from her in a week. Her prolonged absence from your life is really distressing you. It must be something you did. You run through all the possible reasons why she could be mad at you and what you could do to make it up to her. You decide to just sack up and grovel at her feet. So, you bought a small and simple bouquet of flowers, her favourite ice cream, and make your way to her apartment. When she answers the door, she does so slowly. She peeked an eye out first, popped her head out next, and then slowly pulled the door open. You hold out your gifts and start rambling out apologies. When your done she only looks at you sheepishly. She tells you that you didn't do anything wrong. She's been prolonging your next encounter because she thought you might be upset with her. That's just silly. Why would you be upset with her?

"Oh, you haven't seen it" she says.

She leads you to the desk where her laptop is and opens a website. Your jaw drops. There are videos of you playing music and recordings of your music posted online for the world to see. You feel horrified but Chloe reassures you that it has received a lot of positive feedback. Chloe's been secretly taking videos of you and stealing your mixes from your laptop. That's definitely an invasion of privacy and grounds to go ballistic in your book. However, you don't, because this is what you've been meaning to do since you got here. You don't know how Chloe could have possibly known since you never mention those crushed aspirations. Then again, it's her and you've learned that she can read you like a book.

You find that you aren't angry with her or her actions. You do feel unnaturally elated so you stand up and hug Chloe. She's helped you with something you were struggling to do for a long time and for that you can't bring yourself to be mad at her. Instead you only feel eternally grateful for anything and everything that was responsible for bringing Chloe into the world and into your life.

Before you know it, the year has gone by. It's New Year's Eve and you and Chloe are spending it at the bar where you met. She's out there dancing and you are sitting at your usual spot drinking. You're content just watching her like usual.

You've come a long way in the past year. You actually completed your resolutions and currently have a job at a radio station making mixes for a segment that airs every afternoon.

It's only a few minutes until the new year so the two of you go out to the balcony and wait for the fireworks. The two of you stand shoulder to shoulder leaning on the balcony. Chloe is looking out into the night sky waiting for the count down.

As you watch her you can't help but appreciate her arrival into your life. She seamlessly inserted herself as if she always belonged in it. You were wondering around lost and she found you. It wasn't your list of resolutions that got you back on track. It was Chloe. She saved you. She's helped you become a better you.

You are overcome with an overwhelming need to show her how grateful you are but you don't know how. Because how could you possibly put into words how important she has become in your life. You aren't a person of many words but Chloe has always understood your attempts to articulate things to her.

Technically you never finished your list of new year's resolutions. You haven't taken a risk. Chloe made it so you didn't have to when it came to your music. So, you decide now is as good a time as any to take a risk. Chloe's looking at you curiously now. You've been staring way too long. You can hear the people beginning the countdown inside the bar. You don't think, you just go for it. You pull her into a kiss. A kiss you hope will convey all of your feelings. When your lips' meet, she kisses back immediately as if they've done it many times before. That's how you know she understands you. When you part there are no questions. No need for further explanations. It's not necessary. With wide smiles on your faces the two of you turn back to watch the fireworks. You feel excited about the new year.

END

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at writing. Thanks for the read!


End file.
